


A Happy Accident

by insigneshade



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: But I thirst for all the biggest kinds of monsters, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, The size difference is huge, There is literally no explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insigneshade/pseuds/insigneshade
Summary: An Imperial soldier in service to the Aldmeri Dominion finds herself at the mercy of the Dreadhorn after giving in to her curiosity. Their leader has alternate plans for her.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> i have disappointed my parents with this, mum and dad, i'm sorry

The last thing she remembered was being ambushed passing through into the Jeralls. On a reconnaissance mission for Sorcalin, perhaps she had strayed too far north, curious about the large plumes of smoke coming from within the mountains. Had she been more aware of her surroundings, she probably could have avoided being the ambush, but her eagerness to find out what was happening had got the better of her.

The smell of burnt pine needles and incense was thick at the back of her throat, the intensity making her eyes water. Palaestra shut her eyes tight, nose twitching as she opened them again slowly, turning her head to look around. From where she was lying, it seemed to be a ritual site of some sort, and she was tied to the altar. No amount of struggle was getting her free from the ropes that bound her and it was only then that she realised she was not alone. Her eyes followed the large shape that was moving around at the end of the altar, vision slowly focusing on more details.  
"You awaken at last," a heavy voice mused, accompanied by the sharpening of a blade. "In time to be sacrificed."  
Sacrificed. The word swirled around her head, causing her to struggle more instinctively. The futility of her efforts drew an amused grunt from whoever was speaking to her. A large hand resting against her bared sternum snapped her out of the struggle, her body stilling at the touch.  
"I hope you are ready to meet your ancestors." Goosebumps broke out on her skin as the cold of the metal blade was pressed to her, tears pricking at her eyes.  
"W.. Wait," Palaestra mumbled, eyes fully focusing on them, taking in the big horns and broad muzzle. A minotaur. The lump in her throat was gulped down, her limbs trembling lightly.  
"Who are you?" She waited for his response, weakly pulling on her bindings in the hopes that she may still be able to break free.  
"My name is of no concern to you, however, since you will not be here to repeat it: I am Domihaus the Bloody-Horned."  
The Imperial nodded her head slowly, playing his name around in her mind, glancing away from him.  
"Okay, then, Domihaus. Perhaps... I can be of use to you."  
The minotaur snorted, pressing his hand down against her chest, keeping her pinned to the altar.  
"What use would I have for you?"

"I can fight--"

"Bah! Useless. Each and every member of the Dreadhorn clan are strong fighters. I have plenty of humans who can 'fight'. You will need to do better than that."

"I.. I can get.. information, from the Nords. They'll trust me... since, you know, I don't look like an enemy."  
He stopped, relieving the pressure he had on her chest. If it were possible, she would hear the cogs turning in his head as he considered her offer. Pulling her lip between her teeth thoughtfully, Palaestra looked up at Domihaus watching over her.  
"I don't know who you are, or.. or what you stand for, but I--"  
The Imperial was silenced with a wave of his hand, lifting her head to observe as he moved around to the foot of the altar.  
"Your words and your mind may be strong, Imperial, but I will break you. And afterwards... you will learn to submit to me." His words confused and scared her, but he felt no need to explain himself, instead, he trailed one hand down past her navel, the other remaining beside her hip on the altar.  
Palaestra looked on in bewilderment when the minotaur moved onto his knees, head lowered to her ribs - almost bent double due to his height - nose pressed to the skin below her ribs. Domihaus' nose was cold and wet, leaving a trail as he continued to drag it down her stomach, stopping every so often to inhale. She didn't imagine that she had a particularly nice smell but it must be nice enough if he hadn't shown any signs of being repulsed. His two hands were now braced against the sides of the altar, supporting his weight as he continued his inspection of her body.

Closing her eyes, Palaestra focused on anything other than what was happening right now. Her efforts were in vain, her mind reeling from its thoughts as a broad tongue flicked at her clit, sending a pulse through her body. Had it not been for the restraints, she would have desperately tried to cover herself, her mind trying to refute whilst her body began to obey.  
No, no... this is wrong, this is so wrong, she chastised at herself, trying to twist away from his tongue lapping at her. A blush rose on her cheeks, her hips bucking up towards him as his tongue once again circled her clit, laving over it with a rough stroke. She used all her willpower, or what was left of it, to not give in, to not react to his ministrations, but when his tongue dipped inside of her, she couldn't hold back a moan.  
A small whine escaped her when his tongue left her, the air cooling against her nethers. She dared not open her eyes, almost afraid of what she would see or what would happen. Dissatisfied with her eyes being shut, Domihaus pressed a finger against her hole, fighting against the resistance her body was giving. Her eyes opened, widened, tears springing up in them as it started to push in, forcing her body to comply. The only sexual experiences she had had in her entire life were the ones with herself at night, experimenting and exploring her own body. Never had she felt something so big inside of her, and it hurt.

Palaestra bit down on her tongue, lip curling at the taste of copper as blood swirled in her mouth. The tears slipped down her cheeks, trying desperately to ignore the burning feeling between her legs. His movements were slow which gave her time to adjust, her whole body trembling by the time he was knuckle-deep.  
"Why do you continue to fight with your mind when your body has already given in?" Domihaus asked, withdrawing his finger to the tip. "Submit to me."  
Before she could get her words out it was stuck in her throat, crying out when he pushed it back in completely, the stinging feeling lessening with each pump in and out. Palaestra could feel his eyes on her, and she wondered what he thought of her now.  
"You're a... a-a beast.," she whispered, teeth clenching as the knot forming in the pit of her stomach coiled tighter and tighter.  
"An astute observation, Imperial. So I have been told."  
His tongue once again licked at her clit, drawing a whimper out of her as she spiralled closer and closer to a climax. If she was honest, she thought she would die if he carried on this way - death by overstimulation seemed reasonable, perhaps to someone else though. The final lap at her clit accompanied by his finger sinking into her pushed Palaestra over the edge. A cry ripped from her throat, her back arching away from the altar, toes curled tightly as the effects of her climax crashed over her. She felt him withdraw from her and stand once more, observing the result of his actions. Her body shook, sweat giving a shine to her, skin flushed rosy.

"I would not relax just yet," he told her, picking up the blade he had been holding earlier. "Should you try to run, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
The Imperial nodded, watching as he cut the ropes binding her to the altar. She was not convinced that she would be able to stand in her current state, let alone be able to run, but she most certainly wasn't willing to try.  
Domihaus reached down, scooping her up in one hand and bringing her up to him.  
"You will learn that submitting to me is not as bad as you think, Imperial. You may even enjoy it."

"Palaestra. My name is Palaestra."

"You have no name here."  
Grimacing, she looked away, pushing it out of her mind. She raised an eyebrow as he turned her around, pressing her back to his stomach, supporting her with one hand whilst his other moved unseen further below her. The blush returned in full force to her cheeks when something long and rigid rubbed up against her, drawing her attention downwards. Previously, she had thought his finger as large, but it was clear to her now that it was probably a good thing, there was no way she would have been able to take this without preparation.  
"I told you I would break you. Let us see how strong you are now."  
Palaestra swallowed thickly, an unsteady breath leaving her as he began to push in. She watched his hand move from himself back to her, holding her legs apart with a hand under each knee. There was some resistance from her, her body tensing with the pain of being stretched even wider than before, tears threatening in her eyes again. Once Domihaus had set a steady rhythm she could relax, her toes curling a little in near excitement, relishing in how immensely full it made her feel. Her arms reached up, hands gripping onto his forearms to steady herself, eyes completely entranced by the bulge that would appear in her lower stomach with each thrust.

It wasn't long until the knot returned in her stomach, beginning to the coil as his thrusts came a little faster and harder. Leaning her head back against him, her breath came in quicker and shorter pants, synced with his thrusts. She was close, oh so close to her second climax, her body tensing around him as she came, pulling a heavy groan from Domihaus as well. Palaestra couldn't help but gasp when his pace quickened more as he chased a climax of his own, pounding into her at a punishing pace. She knew that he wasn't completely inside of her - he couldn't - it would rupture something if he tried. Reaching a hand down, Palaestra felt along the underside of him, smiling when she heard him grunt. It somewhat surprised her how smooth it was as it rubbed against her fingers with each movement, curling her digits around what she could. The coiled knot in her stomach remained, beginning to tighten again.

Domihaus looked down at her, unsure whether he was irritated or pleased. He had wanted to break her completely, but he couldn't tell if he had succeeded or failed with that. The Imperial was enjoying herself, enjoying him; perhaps that meant he had succeeded after all, or, perhaps not. His climax was nearing, he was almost teetering on the brink of it at this point. Adjusting his right arm, he supported her leg on his forearm, reaching a finger around to rub at her clit.  
"By the Eight--" he heard her murmur, her fingers gripping his forearms tighter. The little moans and other sounds she would make were satisfying in a way he hadn't even imagined, and it almost made the whole ordeal worth it. Making a few final thrusts, he pulled her down onto him, burying himself deep inside her as he came. She well-near screamed as the waves of her third orgasm crashed down, engulfing her completely. Her entire body spasmed, her inner walls clenched hard around him. Lifting her from him, Domihaus lay her carefully back on the altar, his ears flicking in mild amusement at her spent form, completely limp.

Palaestra could barely move, her eyes barely able to focus on anything. She could feel that he was watching her, or maybe he was watching something else. As she lay there wholly dazed, she could feel his seed slip out of her, pooling on the altar. Closing her eyes, she focused on slowing her racing pulse, taking slow and deep breaths. The feeling of warm wetness on her face made her reopen her eyes, realising that it was his tongue licking her forehead and temple.  
"I am relieved that you are not dead, Imperial."

"Palaestra," she muttered under her breath, looking at him.  
Domihaus paused, meeting her eye-to-eye.  
"Palaestra." He nodded a little. "You will stay, will you not? You have a strong will, a strong body. I could have used for such strength."  
The Imperial regarded him carefully, weakly pushing herself into a sitting position, reaching her hands up slowly to his face, brushing them against the thin fur along the sides of his snout, moving them up to touch his horns.  
"I... why? You were going to sacrifice me before... what changed?" Palaestra asked, rubbing her thumbs over the horns, cracking a smile before lowering her hands again.  
"Something tells me that even if I had killed you, you would not have stayed dead."  
She chuckled softly, her laughter muffled when she was swamped in furs. Pulling them off her head, she wrapped them around herself, looking at him when he picked her up, starting to move away from the ritual site.  
"They will keep you warm. Come now, I would like to know you more."


End file.
